All You Can Eat
All You Can Eat Vera gives Tyler a makeover. Season: 3 Episode: 21 Total Episode Count: 64 Prod. no.: 3BQT24 Featuring: Tyler, Daisy, Tom Also Appearing: Vera, Taylor, Shubie, Harold, Dennis, Arch, Aaron, Laine, Reggie, Oliver Wilkerson, Derek, Jimmy, Lisa, Muff, Leon & Leon, Miller M. Greene, Turpopperking33, Anderson, Cooper Plot: After Tyler gets picked on at school by Oliver Wilkerson and others, Vera convinces him he needs a makeover and takes him out of town to give him one. His stylish new look gives him the confidence to approach Daisy, a misfit who catches his attention at the arcade. But when they get picked on together, Tyler steps up and defends Daisy, confirming his offer to take her to her prom. Daisy is amazed at Tyler's offer and under the mistaken impression that Tyler is a girl, believes they will be a les***n couple at the dance. Vera is momentarily surprised at the result of her makeover but admits she can see it but tells Tyler to see Daisy as just a person. On their date, Tyler starts to tell her the truth but Daisy interprets his actions as remaining in the closet. Tyler brings Daisy home to pretend to come out of the closet and his family pretends to totally scre* him over except for Taylor who redirects the feelings to love. But on their date night, Daisy refuses to go after her school threatens to cancel the prom to prevent a les***n couple from dancing. Tyler tries to put some spirit into Daisy but she just gives up, leaving Tyler determined to continue to fight. Tyler enlists Vera to pretend to be his les***n date, passing on Jimmy as she feels responsible for getting him into the mess. As they arrive, the principal threatens to shut down the dance. Tyler comes clean about being a guy with his own sister. Daisy arrives and admires Tyler for standing up but wants to leave. Vera talks her into a dance together and she also invites Tyler to join them. Tyler asks that the next time Vera gives him a makeover he wants no doubt that he likes the ladies. Three weeks later he arrives home dressed as a gay biker questioning why he listens to her. Meanwhile, after showing off his mastership of Slop Poppers, Tom's authority as his favorite snake food's ultimate expert is threatened by another fan who challenges his edits on a wiki page and evolves into a flame war that quickly gets out of control. Taylor sets up a "popper-off" for the title of true popper king. At the challenge, the rival turns out to be just a kid but a real handful for Tom. As things get messy, the company founder arrives to tell them both off and disgusted with their behavior, shuts down the entire factory, leaving them with just their petty one-upmanship. Trivia *TBA Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Season Finale